


Glad You Came

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corgi BB-8, F/M, Kissing at Midnight, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Finn and Rey share kisses.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), finnrey - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Glad You Came

It was New Years Eve and Finn was at Poe’s party, off to the side casually drinking and chatting with some friends mindlessly drinking and petting Poe’s pet corgi Beebee who sat dutifully at his side. It was that time where another chapter would close and another new year was ushered in, bringing with it hopes and promises of something new and fresh for everyone who still believed in that sort of sentiment.

Although occupied with chatter amongst friends, Finn had his mind elsewhere. It was another year and Finn was still single, it seems he was the only single person here and probably wouldn’t get a midnight kiss that is tradition for some reason on New Years Eve right when the clock strikes midnight. The one person he was hoping would be here tonight, Rey, his long time crush, had told them earlier she would not be able to make it, so it was just him alone tonight, well at least he had Beebee to keep him comfort when midnight struck, but he wouldn't outright admit that to anyone.

Finn chuckled lightly to Beebee, having left conversation with his friends and went to sit on the empty couch on the other side of the living room of Poe’s house, Beebee following him and sit at his side. “Looks like it’s just me and you huh buddy?” 

The dog just managed to look up and him and laid its head on Finn’s lap after letting out a contented sigh. Finn resumed slowly petting the Beebee’s head while taking occasionally sips from his bottle of beer. 

Being lost in his thoughts, Finn didn’t notice the seat next to him became occupied, making his seat rise slightly. An arm slinked around his neck and he was abruptly pulled into someone’s embrace.

“PEANUT! There you are!”

A startled Finn turned his head while Beebee just raised his head and went back to lying back onto his part of the couch. FInally turning, Finn’s eyes widened, staring back at the one and only Rey as a smile spread across both of their faces. She was wearing that white coat of hers and a beanie that hid her signature buns, and as always he thought she looked radiant. 

“Kriff sake Rey! I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to make it tonight.”

“I thought so too, but a change of plans and I said screw it, I’ll go over to Poe’s party and be with my favorite peanut Finn.”

Finn gave a small laugh, and feigned hurt. “I thought I was your only peanut?”

“You’re right, you are my only peanut and my favorite one at that!” Rey replied as she hugged him closer.  
Finn felt his heartbeat faster, not able to believe how the one person he wished were here was actually here and right next to him. He couldn’t help but greatly grin at that.

“What’s got you smiling like that?” Rey questioned but returned the smile back.

“Oh, nothing, just glad you’re here, this party has just gotten better with you here. Come on let's get you something to drink. 

* * *

Hours later the two of them were deep in conversation by the window and oblivious to the party around them. It was finally nearing midnight. Beebee had left into Poe’s room upstairs and away from all the noise. With midnight approaching, the question Finn had wanted to ask was lingering around in his mind. Now or never Finn, he thought to himself and steeled himself to say something to Rey.

“Rey, umm, I was wondering if you had someone to be with when it hits midnight?”

“Don’t be silly Finn, I have you.” Rey giggled out before she realized her misunderstanding and covered her mouth in embarrassment. Finn seeing her recognize her mistake felt his heart drop and tried to hide the pain behind a small smile.

“Oh Finn! I’m so sorry! If you’re asking if I have someone to share a midnight kiss, I don’t unless you want to be it?” She shyly got out avoiding Finn’s gaze behind her hands. 

“Wait, really? You want to share it with me?” Finn couldn’t help but smile large enough to show off his white teeth. The clock was ticking down and midnight seemed to be fast approaching. 

Rey chuckled lightly. “Yeah, that would be nice if you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind one bit.”

Midnight struck and people at the party cheered but Finn and Rey paid no attention, Finn wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist and brought her snuggly close to his body, feeling the heat radiates from her. Both of them shared a small smile and gazed into each other’s eyes. Sparkling with adoration. Rey instinctively hugged FInn back as he lowered his head and finally placed his lips onto hers in a sweet and slow kiss. 

After what seemed like ages, the two were still locked at their lips, but Finn was the first to pull away with a grin and was welcomed with a grin from her. 

“That was nice, happy New Years, Finn” was the first thing Rey whispered out and gave him a full smile, a smile that Finn loved the most. 

Finn’s smile grew in size. “You don’t know how badly I’ve wanted to do that ever since I met you all those years ago, and happy New Years to you too.” 

“So you’ve been thinking about that huh?” at that Finn’s cheeks heated up and he saw her face redden.

Finn did not reply and simply went back in for another kiss, this time her tongue sought for entrance and he gladly allowed her. Their tongues danced for a while longer, and the two of them ignored everyone around them as they entered the New Year. 

This time Rey pulled back, but Finn was the first to say something. “Hey would you like to go out to dinner sometimes?”

Rey simply gave him a mischievous smile. “I have a better idea, lets head back to your place and then we can figure out these dinners another time hm?”

“Yeah yeah, that sounds good, yeah. Let’s get out of here.” Finn managed as Rey grabbed his hand and dragged him out of Poe’s house, but not before saying their goodbyes to people. The two of them excitedly jumped into Rey’s car..

“This gotta be the best New Years Eve ever, I’m glad you came peanut.” Finn whispered as he kissed her on the forehead then her nose and then finally on her lips in the car, and with that the two drove off towards Finn’s place with promises of more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Still technically 2019 where I'm at so I said screw it and wrote this quickly.


End file.
